Ghost Talk
by GenSA Inc
Summary: Ch.4 UP! Shenlong thought he had enough with life, but now he can't die peacefully when his body is mysteriously destroyed...unless he completes a long list of unfinished things, and settles down while being dead...Not a good summarizer
1. Ghost Talk

Disclaimer: My sister is insane. Yes, that's wonderful sister. Goodbye now, sister. ^_^0 I don't own my friends or the Bloody Roar cast.  
  
Dedication: All my friends and family; even if you didn't help me. Class of '08, we made it!  
  
Yes, I'm new to Fanfiction.net. This isn't the best though.a story about sudden 'death', Shenlong isn't new to the fact that he's been cloned, but he sure is when it comes to being a dead person. Before it's too late to live for a second time, he must conclude unfinished issues and get acquainted with the rules of the dead! I hope everyone likes this, even if it doesn't make sense. Long/Shina, Yugo/Alice, Shen/??? (later)  
  
[] = ghost talk; Italics = thoughts  
  
Bloody Roar 3: Ghost Talk  
  
Hmph.  
  
He had nowhere to go. Not a place to stay in America. Nothing but the clothes on his back. The streets were his home now. All day and night, he'd slip through countless neighborhoods, unnoticed, unless he was caught shoplifting or something of the sort.  
  
Where's a good store when you need one? Damn it, I'm hungry. Nothin' here.  
  
Unsightly, broken homes hidden behind soaring grasses lay across each side of the polluted streets. The man walked to one side, drawing his finger across closed dirty window stores. Walking for a week straight made him quiet and observant, rather than his usual self, which was always 'party all night, kill all evening, and sleep all day'.  
  
The man followed stars every night. The bright, beautiful ones he liked best were southward, toward Texas. That was a new place to be. Maybe he'd arrive there someday, if he didn't die first from starvation.  
  
I guess someone has it in for me...ah well. Hated my life anyway.  
  
Running a gloved hand through his black hair, he sighed and closed his eyes, preparing to sleep. He still sensed the two jackals on the sidewalk behind him. Suddenly a pain hit his stomach. Shen glanced back to look at the jackals. He brushed a spot of the road clean and sat down, head in hand.  
  
Ugh, I need some food! Shoulda stole some bread rather than that buy that damn bottle of wine from those jackals...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
[-and that's all I remember,] the man muttered, still holding his hand. [So what the hell is this place anyway?]  
  
[Well, you don't know?] said a light, slightly rough voice that belonged to a female. As he looked around the room, she murmured, [You got killed quicker than I thought.]  
  
[What did you say?] he asked, glancing at her confusedly. He scratched the back of his head.  
  
[Nothing. Shenlong, listen. I'm Tsujae ni Emit. Not the Dismal Cutter, but a pal of his. A green tree-frog snake,] she replied, standing from her spot on the two-seat couch they sat on. [We gotta get you checked in to the Zoarthrope Academy, 'kay? Follow me.] She began to walk towards the glass door, expecting him to get up and follow.  
  
Shenlong, seated comfortably with an arm behind the back of the sofa, didn't budge. He merely stared at her, a blank face of settled bewilderment written across his features. It seemed that, wherever he was, it wasn't unusual to show his feelings. And right now, he wasn't gonna move until he figured out, or was told, what was going on. He sure wasn't in hell, but it wasn't literally heaven, either. He knew was that he was dead, but that was it.  
  
[Where am I?] he calmly asked again. [I know I'm dead, but I'd like to know why I'm not in hell yet. And why I'm feeling so nice and...pleasant...and I enjoy it...]  
  
Tsujae rubbed her eyebrows, growing just a little bothered. She murmured, [You are a...oh, how could I put it...an alive dead person.]  
  
Shenlong raised an eyebrow. [Will you answer my questions, before I start using my manners?]  
  
[In other words, you're--]  
  
[--a Jajyo Aje. A subsisting ghost. My body's dead by accident, but not me. Am I right?] Shenlong didn't really know. He'd just heard about it when got locked up in a closet with some stupid woman who wanted to mess around with him a few years ago. He didn't want anything to do with females thereafter, but still didn't date males.  
  
Shenlong was broken from his train of thoughts by the sound of a rattle shaking.  
  
Tsujae looked off in another direction. Coming out from behind her was a long snaking tail that he hadn't noticed before, shaking wildly at its ends. [My bad,] she hummed, standing on tiptoe. Obviously, she proud of her race and what was given to her, which included her green-hair and pointy yet lop-sided ears. [But anyway, you're correct in being a Jajyo. Your feelings are free here, which is the majority of your soul.]  
  
[My soul? I don't have one.]  
  
[Yep. And you're not anywhere you know.] the girl snorted. [Poor lost puppy.]  
  
Shenlong muttered, [Deep, deep down, in whatever replaces a soul, I'm as cruel, uncaring, and despicable as a puppy...figures.]  
  
[¿Es usted medicamento, el psico, o qué?{1}]  
  
[Sí, soy un psico, y, puede agrego, puedo hablar el español también.{2}] the clone replied.  
  
[Look. Never mind that.] Shenlong got to his feet, and brushed a stray black hair from his forehead. [Well, can we get going please? I'm ready to eat something...]  
  
[All right then, I'll take you to breakfast in the real world.] Tsujae left the blank room, and was visible behind a glass door, waiting.  
  
He stared at Tsujae through the door for a few moments. At least he knew he'd eat when he was actually dead.  
  
[But a reptile?] he thought to himself.  
  
[Nah...don't know if she's poisonous...]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, if you're reading this, then you haven't left of boredom, death, horrid visions, splitting a gut, and other things that would make you click the back button. The next chapter might be up in a few days. And here are the translations for those two Spanish sentences (I don't know why, but it seems that what it actually means is a lot unusual than it was supposed to be):  
  
(Parenthesizes are what it actually meant in English) -_-0  
  
{1.} Tsujae: ¿Usted está loco, el psico, o qué? (You are lunatic, the psico, or what?) What I meant: Are you crazy, psycho, or what?  
  
{2.} Shenlong: Sí, soy un psico, y, puede agrego, puedo hablar el español también. (Yes, I am a psico, and, is able I add, I can speak the Spaniard also.) What I meant: Yes, I am a psycho, and, may I add, I can speak Spanish also.  
  
I am so ashamed.I do English much better, don't I? But don't flame me for that. Just tell me if you don't want me doing the Spanish anymore in a review. It only takes one person for me to quit, 'kay? Please leave a review telling me how this story was! I'll tell you, I'm not as good a writer as I think. Stupid conscience...  
  
"A clone is a clone, so leave 'em alone!" - -quote from somewhere in my head 


	2. Judging the Slayer

Disclaimer: Must I say this again? I don't own Bloody Roar. And now my brother is insane. That's nice brother. I'll see you later, brother.  
  
Dedication: Um, amazingly, my sister! And my class of the 2002-2003 school year, I'll call everyone as soon as I can.  
  
I wish my story would've gotten more reviews, but thanks for all that reviewed anyway! Anywho, Shenlong and Tsujae and another guy were supposed to eat breakfast at a teahouse in the real world to discuss the mission so far, but he had to get judged first, so that will take place in the next story. Also, I'm sorry if the paragraphs look wrong. If you know how to fix these things, email me please!!! Review replies are at the end.  
  
Bloody Roar 3: Ghost Talk/ Judging the Slayer  
  
The two spirits walked down a white-bricked pathway bordered with white tulips. It seemed abnormal, but Shen couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sighed softly, pushing his hands through his thick hair, which has grown back to its full length, like when he was leader of the ZLF. Once again, an unexplained phenomenon. He decided to ask Tsujae, who was busy studying a silver/blue/chrome watch on her right hand and a bracelet with 9 multicolored hearts on her left.  
  
[Why did my hair just escalate in length?] Shenlong asked, messing with his black hair. He tried to pull it back into a ponytail, but realized that he didn't have his band. He sighed and let the growth of hair drop to his back when he comprehended that the girl wasn't listening.  
  
[That's a last minute thing to do sir; are you absolutely sure?] Tsujae murmured, pulling her watch close to her mouth. She paused in speech for a moment before replying, [Yes sir, I can do that sir...I can do that sir...I can do that sir...okay, sir.] She sighed and dropped her arm to her side. [I'm in charge of you, Shenlong. You have to go see the Reaper now...]  
  
[Hmm...] Shen said, somewhat still composed at the sudden change in events. [I get to see Satan?]  
  
[No, man. You can atone for all your debauched actions!]  
  
[You mean, make up for my sins so I don't go to hell, right?]  
  
Tsujae suddenly reached for her hand with the bracelet, undoing the chain link and tossing it into the air. [Portico!] she shouted. [À razão de morte...]  
[What does that do?] Shen asked, raising his arm to catch it. Tsujae grabbed him by it. [Where're we going, girl?]  
  
[You'll see.]  
  
Abruptly, an intense flare of purple burst up from the armlet, enrapturing them both a whirl of mist and smoke. Then, they slowly faded away into the white pallor of the hallway, tulips blowing from the disappearance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shenlong and his guide landed onto a black tiled floor. The tiger wasn't used to landing the way he did though, and was knocked down to the ground. He stood quickly out of mortification.  
  
[So this is the Death's home...setting would disturb Gado.] Shen murmured quietly, putting his hands into his pockets after he dusted himself off.  
  
[Well, that's what everyone says the first time,] Tsujae replied.  
  
[If you say so...] Shen said, glancing around. [Well, where's the guy?]  
  
The two stood in a seemingly Goth room. Black was everything, and for respectable rationales too. Only ghosts could see the lifeless carcasses that decorated the corners of the area, but it was so incredibly dark that if Tsujae turned on the light, the ray would be a dark gray. The bones of the wicked who tried to take advantage of the already dead, and the fingers of the greedy who just wanted to be loaded with gold and jewels. But that didn't make it any easier for anyone that had night vision, though. Shenlong kept his mouth shut, since he used to it...  
  
[Just wait.] Tsujae said. [I'll be back after you're judged. His name's Enasni.] She disappeared and the tiger stood quietly.  
  
In a hazy emergence, white smog suddenly swathed the floor from nowhere, and a zoarthrope in beast form clothed in a black, long-sleeved tucked-in button-down shirt with a pair of black pants unhurriedly strode out the fog, looking somewhat in tired high spirits. He was strangely thin and petite for his beast form. His eyes had no soul, and flickered between dim shades of yellow.  
  
Shenlong started to say something, but promptly rethought his words, as the man was undeniably a equal of his kind. He stared the jackal for a few minutes, who gazed in his direction without emotions.  
  
Finally, after what he deemed an eternity, Shenlong stated the first words.  
  
[You're gay aren't you?]  
  
[Yes.]  
  
[Ironic.]  
  
[I know.]  
  
After another few moments of glancing at anything but a cause of death, Shenlong looked him straight in the eye. He just realized that he was being given his verdict. For nine protracting minutes, the jackal iced his gaze and never looked away.  
  
[You're adequate enough.] Enasni said, jaded suddenly. He picked at his claws.  
  
Without warning, Tsujae reappeared, arms around the Reaper's neck. [Shenlong, I'm sending you to a town called Eprorazamuh. Find the teahouse, shouldn't be hard. See ya in a few.]  
  
[That was out of the clear blue sky...] Shenlong said. As he faded away again, he shouted, [You gotta pay; I left my wallet back in my body!]  
  
After a split second of silence between the two, Enasni sighed, closed his eyes and tilted his head back, wavering slightly. Tsujae moved her arms to support his waist, pushing his back forward with her shoulders.  
  
[You're exhausted.] Tsujae said forlornly. [Too many people are living...]  
  
[...]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay! Second chapter done! Third chapter is on the grill and almost ready to serve! Yeah...Anywho, I didn't want to speak in different languages this time, but the words that weren't in English basically means 'to the cause of death'. Also, this story will eventually get more serious as it goes along, but I wanted to start out light-hearted first.  
  
Random fact: Though Enasni (Grim Reaper) is gay, he has a girlfriend. It's Tsujae. Don't ask.  
  
Review Reply:  
  
Tiger5913: I totally agree! Of course he's gonna be awesome, he's Long's cooler side!  
  
a-style-all-my-own: I have no idea how to do that...but I'll find someway around!!  
  
Other people: I know you all want to review. Flame me, encourage me, love me, despise me.just review. Please. If you are dissing me though, remember this:  
  
If you flame me and I think it of it as a good thing, is it still a flame?  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
--Sethmarieka 


	3. Author's Note

Hello. I'm sorry for the big disappointment (sarcastic), but I'm putting this story on hold for a least a month. Blasted RL issues. I'll probably be forced to discontinue if it comes to that. But I'll try to make sure it doesn't!  
  
Here, Kenji plushies for all. And Long ones too. *starts throwing knives at the random audience members*  
  
Audience Member #15: Hey, those aren't plushies!!  
  
Naw, ya think??!! *flings a knife at him*  
  
A.M. #12: *dies*  
  
Audience Member #14: *dies*  
  
Audience Member #11: *dies*  
  
Audience Member #3: *dies*  
  
Audience Member #2: *dies*  
  
Audience Member #5: *dies*  
  
Audience Member #13: *dies*  
  
Audience Member #10: *dies*  
  
Audience Member #1: *dies*  
  
Audience Member #4: *dies*  
  
Audience Members #6, 7, 8, and 9: *begin to sneak out the emergency exit*  
  
Seth: GOTCHA!!!!! *pins down Audience Members 7 and 9*  
  
Audience Members #6 and 8: Thanks for sparing our lives!!!! *grab their real plushies and run far, far away*  
  
Seth: Thanks for reviewing!!! Bye now!!!!  
  
~Audience Member 6 and 8 are a-style-all-my-own and Tiger5913~ 


	4. Teahouse

Yes, you can sit there and stare at me, but will it do any good? My cousin is insane. Yes, that's incredible cousin. Ciao, cousin.  
  
Shenlong: [The company GenSA don't own Bloody Roar. Yo!! Where's my cookie??!!!]  
  
Dedication: This is for my friends in particular.  
  
(Man, I was influenced by Yu-Gi-Oh today! And I can't fix the paragraph thing for CRAP. Please bear with it, and I'm sorry I took so long.)  
  
Bloody Roar 3: Teahouse  
  
The Jajyo Aje sat silently by himself in front of the teahouse Tsujae sent him to, oddly named Before Dawn, which to Shenlong meant kill before breakfast. He smirked softly and crossed his arms, glancing down at the tidy sidewalk he rested on. Many humans lived in the town, but zoarthropes practically powered the place. It was nice to see that some humans respected those of his kind, and that they, in turn, didn't wreck and destroy the place they were allowed to live in peace for once. He heard quiet conversations among the two species and loud daily interactions with everyday people, which included the selling of newspapers, samplings of food, and of course, toothpaste marketing. It seemed quite natural during the hours before midday.  
  
*It wouldn't be bad to live here...maybe...* Shenlong murmured to himself.  
  
Shenlong noticed a small newsstand across the street. He read the headline, and began to stand up to take a look, when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.  
  
[Really now. You're trying to get an existent newspaper. It's against Ghost regulations to enter an area of the real world without reason. Even I learned that, Shenlong.]  
  
[Tsujae?] Shen said, knowing full well it wasn't her. This person's smell was very different, a lot more hostile, careless...and unidentified to world around him. [Excuse me if I'm wrong, but you're lost, aren't you-- Yugo?! The hell?!]  
  
The said wolf zoarthrope took his hand away as Shenlong spun about, staring at him with wide eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, tucked into a pair of Tommy Hill jeans with a chain hanging out of each pocket.  
  
[What?] Yugo said, grinning. [Why you so surprised man?]  
  
Shenlong snapped out of his trance and shook his head. [How'd you get back to looking like that? And how'd you die?]  
  
[I should be asking you.] Yugo replied. He pointed to Shen, who was dressed in a white tank top with dark blue jeans. His hair was tied back with his band again. [I got assassinated. Some girl put me in this. What was her name...Sue...Jay...uh, I can't remember, she was so fast to send me somewhere...]  
  
[You must mean Tsujae, right?] the tiger-ghost replied.  
  
[Yeah, that's right.] Yugo hastily said. He leaned forward slightly and glanced around before whispering, [She told me to go to this weirdo teashop that we standing in front of. What about you?]  
  
Shenlong nodded. [Un huh, same thing. Do you want to go in or wait for Tsujae?]  
  
[I say go in. She's taking too long.]  
  
The tiger zoarthrope didn't state a reply. He walked towards the double frosted glass doors and opened them simultaneously, striding in before they closed and leaving Yugo to follow. He slipped in through the door itself, which wasn't a problem, being a ghost.  
  
[Cool. I thought I'd just hit myself.] he thought, grinning and following Shen.  
  
The people behind the counter were rather alarmed at the opening of both doors when no one went past them. A few seconds later, they thought of it as kids messing around the neighborhood and left it alone. Continuing with their yawning, grabbing newspapers, newspaper reading, and chatting, the two men walked along an uncomplicated yet appealing corridor past the ordering lines and entered a large, softly lit area of booths lined against the wall, tables methodically placed throughout the large room, and in depth detailed windows carved marvelously into the wall sides beside the booth. The teahouse had the elegance of a millionaire's restaurant, while retaining the simplicity and tranquility of a...teahouse.  
  
[No wonder Long comes here...] Yugo and Shenlong said evenly, the mere atmosphere replacing rowdiness with composure.  
  
Shenlong promptly found a booth unoccupied near the corner closest to the door, and motioned to Yugo. [Sit here?]  
  
[Sure, why not.] responded the wolf-ghost, taking a seat. He put his elbow on the table and held his head in his hand. [The sun'll keep me cold 'cause I'm as hot as hell. Do you know how long I've been here?]  
  
Shen followed his actions and took a seat as well, crossing his arms on the table. [Don't be sarcastic, it makes you look dim-witted,] he murmured. [And it's only been 10 minutes, Yugo. Unless you're interested in sipping tea and nibbling crumpets like some little prissy I know...]  
  
[Tch. Cronos. Sometimes Xion. Even Gado, when he's angry,] Yugo said. [There's some freak zoarthrope I met a few minutes ago; I'm sure he'd do the same thing if he could come down here...]  
  
The tiger-ghost suddenly noticed how much the other man had changed. Yugo made a lot more sense with his words than when the part-time boxer was going after the former leader of the ZLF. Also, though he defiantly was not the brightest crayon in the box, was awfully aware of scores of zoarthropes that other people didn't even know had a huge say in their world. Not many people knew this, however, and Yugo didn't want anyone finding out anyway.  
  
[He was gay?] Shenlong asked coolly.  
  
[Yep.]  
  
[I knew it.]  
  
[What a paradox.] Yugo raised his head gently, sniffing the air. He glanced around but didn't see the platter plunked down in front of them.  
  
A brown-eyed girl looking about 14 years old stepped up to the gentlemen, grinning. Her brown hair was cut to neck length, and she wore a red v-neck sweater with black jeans.  
  
"Yugo, Shenlong, hi!!" she chirped, waving wildly at the ghosts.  
  
Both men instantly stuttered.  
  
[Yugo, is that the brat Uriko?] Shen whispered behind his hand after staring at the girl.  
  
[Yeah...but how can she talk to--]  
  
"I can hear you, ya know!!" Uriko cut in, motioning for Shenlong to scoot over. He did so and the half-beast sat down. "I didn't know you guys were dead, though."  
  
Yugo said, [You can talk to us?]  
  
Uriko shook her head. "Nope."  
  
[Then how can you hear us?] Shen asked.  
  
"I dunno. I can hear voices in my head, like math." Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Eww. Math. Anywho, I brought you guys some tea and crackers to enjoy. Or something like that. I couldn't afford anything else."  
  
Shenlong quickly reached across the table and took a cup of the steaming liquid. He hastily sipped a small taste before saying under his breath, [Oh, thanks God...for this second chance...but mostly for the tea.]  
  
Yugo and Uriko watched, absorbed in the tiger's actions. He mumbled a curse and returned their gazes.  
  
[If you were a clone like me, you'd understand these...these sudden urges to drink tea...]  
  
"I didn't think Long had an obsession," Uriko stated. "I can't believe I missed that, and I'm his star pupil!"  
  
[He doesn't.]  
  
"Then how come you do? I don't get it."  
  
[You don't need to.] Shen sipped his tea again. Yugo didn't bother to mess with his from that point on.  
  
"Meanie!" Uriko cried out. "I'll ask Master Long then!"  
  
[Riko, you're getting weird looks from people...] Yugo glanced around uneasily. [We should leave.]  
  
[No one's hearing us; they're hearing her Yugo...]  
  
Uriko suddenly became conscious of the stares she was catching. She certainly was speaking loud since hearing Shen's answers. Blushing madly, she lowered her voice.  
  
"I'm...going outside..." she whispered before rising and scurrying into the main lobby.  
  
[Shenlong...] Yugo said.  
  
[What?]  
  
[I'm sure other people will investigate the mysterious floating cup, too...]  
  
[...Let's follow the girl.] Shenlong put down the cup, but not before finishing it off. He stood and trailed Uriko's actions.  
  
The wolf-ghost smiled to himself. He actually outsmarted two people. 


End file.
